Strangeness and Charm
by ghostbones
Summary: Lucy was a good girl with a bright future ahead of her. Or she did until she found herself getting mixed up with the wrong crowd. Is she willing to throw away her status for the sake of hanging out with the cool kids? Or will she find herself back in a golden cage? Nalu and Gale. Greaser AU
1. Chapter 1

**-Unsavory Characters-**

**Disclaimer: I think it's really obvious I don't own Fairy Tail...**

Lucy was a little shocked by the company Levy kept. They hadn't known each other for very long but in the few months they had known each other Levy had quickly become the closest friend she ever had. But little did she know what unsavory characters the little bluenette hung around with.

For a change Levy had managed to convince Lucy to go dancing and then stay the night. Lucy rarely went out due to the fear of her father, but her grades were good and she had never done anything that would cause her father to worry before. Not to mention her father never really paid her much notice unless he wanted to introduce her to some stuffed up boy from a well off family. This would be a good chance for her to get out for a change and have some fun.

But as she stood there in pastel pinks and whites looking for all the world like the princess that she was, Lucy wasn't so sure this was the fun and adventure she had been looking for. Here she was, in a smokey little club surrounded by all manner of hooligans and trouble makers. They were all decked out in leathers and skin tight clothing. Hair slicked back to shining perfection, puffed and teased to incredible sizes and volume. The couples danced in such a fashion that heat was quickly rising in her cheeks.

"Y-You're friends with these people?" Lucy stammered nervously as she kept close to the shorter girl.

Levy was smiling as she maneuvered the blond by the hand through the crowd, searching for what she assumed to be her friends. Deep brown eyes seemed to find their mark as they landed on a group lounging in the corner having claimed a table and corner of the bar for themselves.

"Some of them. You're going to love them though, and I'm just sure they'll love you too, Lucy!"

Before Lucy could so much as breathe a word of protest Levy was pulling her up to the group of kids and they all gave a small uproar as they approached. The noise was rowdy but warm as they all greeted Levy as if she was their dearest friend. They all looked pretty rough around the edges though and Lucy was quite stricken by their appearances. There was a serious looking redhead girl with a perfect bouffant crowning her head with long flowing strands trailing over her shoulders. Her expression was cool but her smile was soft as she looked upon her friends. Just to the right of her was a nonchalant boy with mused jet black hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Clinging to him was a pretty girl with a head of voluminous light blue curls, her eyes were filled with hearts as she gazed up at the dark haired boy.

In the back corner was a dark and broody boy with a mane of wild black hair that spilled over his shoulders. She had never seen so many piercings on a person and they only served emphasized the sharp red eyes that flickered between herself and the tiny blunette. Lucy was certain they lingered on the smaller girl who was still clutching at Lucy's hand before she was unceremoniously pulled up in a pair of strong arms. Levy squealed and giggled as she was twirled and around.

"Natsu!" The small girl laughed, "Put me down, put me down!"

"What's up, Squirt?" A boyish voice called out as she was placed safely back on her feet.

Lucy immediately noticed the bright pink hair and the even brighter smile that stretched across his face. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like the air had left her body and her heart was pounding. He was much like the others with the loose fitting leather jacket over a white shirt that stretched like a second skin over a well muscled torso. The white scarf draped around his neck was a little strange though, especially since it was so warm in the closed space.

Something about this was so open and honest, he was nothing like any of the boys she had been introduced to by her father or even the boys that approached her at school. Her train of thought wa s interrupted though as a part of dark eyes found hers. His smiled widened if that was even possible.

"Ah! You're Levy's friend I'm guessin'?" He said brightly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yep! This is Lucy, the one I've told you about!" Levy seemed to swell with pride when introducing her friend. It made Lucy smile despite her nerves.

"N-Nice to meet you all." The blond found herself murmuring shyly.

All of them seemed to regard her for a moment in silence and Lucy felt like she wanted to turn tail and run from the establishment and never look back. What if they didn't like her? Maybe she was too square for kids this edgy. But then an arm was slung around her shoulder and she was pulled tight against a warm, hard body.

"Nice to meetcha, Luigi! You'll fit right in." The boy named Natsu smiled down at her as the rest of the group burst into laughter.

* * *

AN: It's been quite a while since I've posted anything here. But I simple could not get this idea out of my head since Yaushie prompted me with the idea of these amazing character in a 1950's greaser AU. Not to mention it'll work as something of an illustrated series since I'm going to (attmept) to do a small image for each 'chapter' if you can call them that. I don't know how long my chapters will ever be since my attention span is fairly short.

I hope you guys like it and hopefully more will be posted soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Iron Heart-**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail but I think we all already knew that..._

Within minutes Lucy was introduced to the tight knit gang. There was Erza Scarlet, the red headed bombshell, who seemed to to be the leader of the group though she had a bit of a temper when things got out of hand. Then there was cool-headed Gray Fullbuster, who was almost naked by the end of the introductions. Juvia Lockser was mostly a quiet girl; except when it came to Gray, she was extremely aggressive. (Lucy really wanted to know how she had become a love rival when she had just met the guy!) And then there was Gajeel Redfox, the snarky, dangerous-looking guy in the back who mostly looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

The person that really caught her attention, though, was Natsu Dragneel. He was loud and excitable and completely reckless from the way the group talked about him. Lucy didn't have much time to dwell as the group dispersed and sauntered onto the dance floor. All that was left was Lucy and the pink-haired boy that stayed behind for some reason. The blond noticed the smile that lingered over his lips and she couldn't help but wonder if sadness had ever really touched him.

"Having fun, Luigi?" He asked her with his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Lucy! My name is Lucy!" She pouted as she crossed her arms over her ample chest. Natsu laughed and she wasn't quite sure why her heart fluttered.

"Alright, alright! Lucy it is, then. Are you liking it here at Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?" she echoed. Her pout was suddenly gone as her doe-like brown eyes looked up at him curiously.

"Yup. It's the name of this joint. I swear it's the best spot this side of town." There was such a pride in his tone that it really piqued her interest. The bar didn't seem spectacular to her. It seemed to have a worn feel to it, lived in like it had been there for awhile. It was hard to really make out any specific details due to the dim light and the smoke, but she was sure there must have been some merit to the place if Natsu was so passionate about it.

"It's nice," Lucy replied somewhat uncertainly. "I've never been anywhere like this before." At least she could say that much with some certainty. She'd never been anywhere that was even remotely like Fairy Tail. Honestly, she had rarely gone to any place that her father hadn't taken her to really, or at least 'approved' of. She was used to venues that were pristine and glittering with wealth; places that overflowed with the types of people that either looked at her with hungry eyes or down their noses with contempt.

The boy grinned down at her, his canines were strangely sharp as he nudged her with his elbow in friendly affection. "You should come by again! You'll fit right in!"

Lucy had no idea why these people kept saying that. She was like a lamb in a pit of lions. Despite that feeling, she shrugged and found herself grinning back up at him.

"AH!" He suddenly snapped to attention as the song shifted to a tune less sultry and more upbeat. "These sounds are real good! Let's go tear up the carpet, Luce!"

"W-wait, Natsu!" the girl managed to sputter. Her words fell on deaf ears; a warm hand was around her wrist, pulling her onto the crowded dance floor.

**XXX**

Across the room, Levy was dancing with her two childhood friends, Jet and Droy. She wasn't able to see them as much as she would like as the two were often busy working day and night to afford their living expenses. It was nice to see their faces whenever she could, though. After a few songs, she felt content to take a seat at their usual table and watch from the sidelines. Her hazel eyes quickly found Lucy, laughing and dancing with Natsu. She genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself, which made her smile. They were an interesting pair, but Natsu was a great guy. If anyone could make Lucy feel comfortable outside of her element, it would be him.

The bluenette was so lost in thought that she barely noticed when the bench she was sitting on shifted slightly. But she _did_ notice the mischievous "gihihi" that was the signature laugh of the one person she could genuinely say she didn't like very much. Levy stiffened, her small body unconsciously reacting to painful and humiliating memories involving this man.

"What, Gajeel?" Levy grumbled, her brow creasing.

"Just wonderin' what the square is doin' here? Didn't realize you hung around those types." His deep timber was attractive, but mostly the sound grated on her nerves.

"So what?" The small girl huffed, finally turning to glare at him with normally soft hazel eyes. "So _what_ if I brought Lucy? The only one being a drag about it is you!"

Gajeel held his hands up in a motion of surrender. "Hey now, I was just sayin', no reason to get yer panties all in a bunch. I was just thinkin' that that she ain't like us. Didn't ya think you'd scare her off bringin' her here?"

Levy rolled her eyes, taking the hostility down a few notches. "Does Lucy look scared? She's having a good time from what I can see. Don't look down on people just because they don't have a heart of iron like you."

The large man stared at her for a long moment, his eyes no longer playful (if you could ever really call them that). Levy couldn't read the expression on his face, something reminiscent of curiosity, possibly respect. A moment passed before he moved. She swore she saw a flash of vulnerability, even hurt, cross his features.

"I really piss you off that bad? Alright, I can take a hint," he chuckled darkly. She thought he sounded pitiful.

He was done talking and was pulling away from the table. It was abrupt enough to make her start slightly from the way the table jolted. Levy couldn't say a word as she watched him stalk out of the club and into the night. What was she supposed to think about that? Like he cared about what she thought of him. The encounter left her feeling a bit cold.

Sure, what he'd done to her had been horrible… but it was a fact that Gajeel was trying to turn over a new leaf. He was even getting along with Natsu in his own weird way. The two used to be at each others throats like rabid dogs, their fights leaving one or both bloodied and bruised. Now, while the blood and bruises were the same, they were like brothers that couldn't stand each other rather than enemies on different sides of the same war.

But Levy wasn't a fighter, she was a lover of language and learning. She always prided herself on being peaceful and trying her best to accept others as they are.

Yes, Gajeel had done countless terrible things. He had a dark past. But so did many of the kids she knew, most of them in some way or another delinquents trying to turn it around. _Maybe_, Levy thought to herself as she stared down at her hands, maybe she could find it in her heart to give him a chance. A chance to be more than just a demon of her past.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally we have chapter two! I don't have too much to say about this one since things are still pretty fresh and simple! I hope you guys liked it though! Things are bound to get a little more interesting come the next few chapters! I hope you'll stick around to read! And feel free to check out my tumblr for illustrations for my chapters c:


End file.
